Olefin polymerization is typically conducted in one or more reactors, connected in parallel or series, in the presence of one or more catalyst systems and one or more solvents. Subsequent to the polymerization process, the product mixture is typically contacted with one or more catalyst deactivating agents and/or one or more acid scavenger agents to deactivate the one or more catalyst systems and/or minimize the impact of certain byproducts. Most of the solvent and byproducts are separated from the product mixture leaving only olefin polymers products and very small amounts of solvent and/or byproducts in the product mixture. However, the presence of even small amounts of solvent and/or byproducts in the product mixture can lead to the release of significant amount of volatile organic compounds into the environment because of their accumulation effect.
Therefore, it is desirable to design a system and/or process for olefin polymerization, wherein the amounts of solvents and/or byproducts in the olefinic product mixtures is substantially reduced thereby decreasing the amount of volatile organic compounds released into the environment.